La boîte de Pandore
by Nataku19
Summary: AU. Hermione et Draco Malefoy des jumeaux, très calins entre eux, aec leur ami Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Lyra Black et d'autres serpentards ils adorent ridiculiser les gryffondor et la bande à Ron Weasley. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont de
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Et oui je ne possède rien d'Harry Potter ( même pas un dobby en peluche snif) mais l'histoire et les personnages que j'invente sont à moi ( pour peu que quelqu'un voudrait me les voler)  
  
Note : Toute l'action se passe dans un univers alternatif. Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Bellatrix Lestrange ont deux jumeaux ( qui ne se ressemblent pas mais bon c'est la vie) Drago ( que des fois j'écris Draco.. mais bon c'est la vie) et Hermione ( que j'écris Hermione mais bon c'est la vie aussi)... leur meilleurs amis sont Harry Potter fils de James Potter, un puissant mangemort et sa femme Narcissa Lestranges ainsi que Blaise Zabini ( c'est un garçon...), Pansy Parkinson ( je verrai ce que j'en ferai après...), Sébastien Lupin ( donc le fils de Rémus et d'une femme....oh mais c'est très intelligent ce que je viens de dire...) et Lyra Black ( donc la fille de Sirius et d'une femme...et non pas la même que Rémus...Bon je vais arrêter avec mon humour à la moi...et pas à la noix...oh putain ma camisole.......) C.A.C ( commentaire à la con pour ceux qui savent pas) : ça fait beaucoup de parenthèse là ! Donc cette petite bande de serpentards a pour ennemis une bande gryffondor au célèbre courage : méné par Ron Weasley ( nan qui l'eut cru...Lustucru...AH AH AH ), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningan( je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ça mais bon), Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Parvarti Patil et Neville Londubat. Bref ils ne s'aiment pas..... tatatam mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils devront unir leurs forces pour affronter une grande menace.....Et bien on se le demande...... Voilà c'était un PETIT résumé........ Bonne lecture ! C.A.C.T.C ( commentaire à la con très con) : J'ai oublié de donner le titre....PIKATCHU DANSE LA SALSA.........euh non désolé c'est ( roulement de tambour...qui roule...avec un tambour) : La boîte de Pandore ( oui oui vous vous rappelez c'est cette petite conne qui à ouvert la petite boîte qu' fallait pas ouvrir....)  
  
CHAPITRE I – LA RENTRE ( waouaow comme c'est originale)  
  
-PUTAIN DE MERLIN DE MERDE !!!! ( ah vous l'aviez jamais entendu celle-là) Vous allez  
  
descendre de là où vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ! Hurla le jeune homme en bas de  
  
l'escalier.  
  
- Harry James Sven Honoré Eric Philipe Anthony Potter. Dit une voix calme en provenance  
  
du grand salon. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de modérer ton langage.  
  
La garçon marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe ( virtuel bien sûr) et grogna un vague «   
  
Oui Mère » avant de monter un courant les marches de l'escalier.  
  
Il arriva devant un gigantesque porte en bois et l'ouvrit avec violence sans prendre garde aux  
  
cris qu'il entendait de l'autre côté.  
  
-POTTER !!!!! PUTAIN TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPE !!!!!  
  
En effet Draco Malefoy n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe pendant ses séances de sports  
  
Préféré. Pas le moins du monde gêné par sa position, la jeune femme se mit à glousser en  
  
jetant des regards coquin à Harry. Le spectacle d'une jolie minette à quatre pattes en train de  
  
jouir ne lui aurait pas déplut en temps normal mais aujourd'hui il était vraiment pressé et  
  
surtout énervé.  
  
-Bordel ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je pète le cul à t'attendre comme un con en bas....  
  
-en parlant de pétage de cul..... si tu veux ma place....Jésus a dit partage....  
  
-Oh ta gueule et grouille sinon ta sœur va nous faire une syncope ! Répondit le brun en  
  
lançant un des coussins du grand lit sur la tête du beau blond en réprimant un sourire.  
  
-Bon chérie c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais faut y aller ! Dit Drago en donnant une tape sur la fesse de la blonde qui gémit de plaisir. Une petite douche et c'est bon....  
  
Levant les bras au ciel Harry redescendit dans le salon en jurant. Tandis que la blonde à peine refroquée se rua à sa suite.  
  
Se faisant attendre comme un prince, Le beau, le magnifique, l'irrésistible, Drago Malefoy daigna enfin sortir de ses appartement et arriva dans le salon pour retrouver son ami qui semblait à mi-chemin entre la dépression et psychose.  
  
-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre mon pote ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Pour toute réponse il reçu un « va te faire voir » blasé.  
  
- Dépêchez-vous par Salazar, Ta sœur et Blaise vous attendent au chemin de traverse. Dit Bellatrix Lestranges en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon accompagné de son cousin Sirius.  
  
-Allez les mômes, Lyra et Sébastien vous attendent dans la voiture. Dit il.  
  
Les deux garçons sortirent de la deumeure et se dirigèrent vers la somptueuse limousine qui les attendait. Dans la voiture ils reconnurent deux de leurs amis, l'un était un grand garçon dont les longs cheveux couleur miel noué en catogan et l'impressionnante musculature avaient fait gémir plus d'une fille à poudlart. A côté de lui, une jeune fille de belle taille, aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux amétshystes réputé pour être la plus grande nymphomane ayant jamais existé dans le monde des sorciers, Lyra Black.  
  
-Sébastian, Lyra on ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.  
  
-Malheureusement non ! Répondit cette dernière en jetant un regard noir à Sébastian. ** -Drago c'est bon ils vont arriver calmes- toi maintenant. Disait Lyra en regardant le jeune homme blond tourner en rond dans le compartiment.  
  
Il n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir trois silhouette.  
  
-Laissez place à la star, l'homme qui hante vos rêves, jours et soir, lady accrochez-vous à vos strings Blaise Zabini est dans la place. Dit une voix ,narquoise.  
  
-Oh Blaise mon string en tremble d'avance. Dit Harry en imitant la voix de la blonde que Draco avait culbuté avant de partir.  
  
Blaise Zabini, l'arracheur de string était avec Draco, Harry et Sebastian la coqueluche des filles bien que Draco soit indétrônable. Des cheveux noirs, quelque peu bouclé des yeux bleu comme l'océan un corps de dieu....( rattachez vos ficelles mesdemoiselles). Derrière lui Pansy Parkinson levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis passa une main dans sa logue chevelure noir, Pansy avait été un temps la petite amie de Draco.  
  
- Ah enfin ça fait une heure que je t'attends. Murmura le blond en tendant les bras.  
  
-Et bien pour une fois c'est toi qui jouera le rôle du pigeon. Sussura la jeune fille dans l'oreille de son frère.  
  
Hermione et Draco Malefoy étaient les jumeaux les plus sexy de tout poudlard. Avec une musculature impressionante, ses cheveux blond presque blancs plaqué en arrière, Draco avait hérité du surnom de dieu du sexe. Sa sœur ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement, des formes et des courbes parfaites, de longs cheuveux lisse mais néanmoins parsemés de boucle oscillant entre le brun et la couleur miel, Hermione était le fantasme de la plupart des garçons. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait exactement entre les deux mais ils semblaient avoir une relation quasi fusionnel. Et leurs geste un peu trop tendre pour un frère et une sœur avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. « J'parie qu'il se la tire tout les soir la salope » avez dit un jour Ted Durmfield un gryffondor. Et bien il n'était plus jamais réaparu a Poudlart après avoir croisé Draco dans un couloir.  
  
Le train démarra en direction de poudlart. Hermione était lové dans les bras de son frère qui lui embrassait le coup quand la porte s'ouvrit pour faire face a une silhouette en furie.  
  
Harry reconnut en un clin d'œil la blonde qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Draco. 


	2. Dans le train ou comment ça mon titre il...

Disclaimer : **voit le petit bonhomme qui arrive avec son panier à Disclaimer** Disclaimer s'il vous plait ! L'auteur qui le dégomme ( ou dégnome ça dépend de sa taille) :TA GUEULE !!!!!!!  
  
SillyLonnie : Ma première revieweuse, ç'est cool ça!! Ta review ma fait vachement plaisir ! Par contre je me dois de te prévenir que si tu as appréciée mon humour c'est que tu es malheureusement toi aussi atteinte ! lol ! Nan vraiment merci je suis contente que ma fic t'es plût.. un potentiel comique moi, et bien j'espère que je saurai l'exploiter ! MAIS NE T'INQUIETE PAS ON NE PEUT PAS M'OUBLIER !!!! HA folle et modeste avec ça ! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...et encore merci de m'avoir mise dans ta liste d'histoire préférées.. cha fait chô au cœur ! Tu voulais une confrontation Gryffondors/Serpentards.....  
  
Le-Plus-Bo-C-Draco-Malefo : Ah ton pseudo résume ce que je m'efforce de faire comprendre à mes potes depuis presque deux ans ! Merci pour ta review j'espère que le reste de plaira aussi !  
  
Hiroshima : Ah Hiroshima je vais tout faire péter !! ( admirez le jeu de mot) ! C'est cool que ma fic te plaise, et oui Harry et Hermione méchants ça change parce que tu vois moi j'aime bien les méchants !! Oui je doit être sadique !!  
  
Hdloveforever : Oh quel pseudo poétique c'est tout moi ça ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi bien !  
  
Alisa Adams : Ah t'arrive à chier des bulles toi, comment tu fais, j'aimerais bien moi aussi ( et oui con un jour con toujours) !! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Zabini il me fait penser à un de mes potes !! Et bien voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant. !  
  
Voilà je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews c'est très motivant et ça fait vachement plaisir, et merci de m'avoir fait remarquée que je n'acceptait pas les reviews anonymes...je n'était pas au courant à croire que je fait des choses sans les faire...waw Voilà la suite !!!  
  
CHAPITRE II – Dans le train ou comment ça mon titre il est pourri ??!  
  
-DRACO LUCIUS THEODORE KEAN IRVIN JOSE.....  
  
-José??? Demanda Zabini sur le point de rire, mais un regard du jeune blond l'en dissuada.  
  
-Hum..je peux continuer ???! Demanda la blonde qui venait de surgir dans le compartiment. L'intéressé hocha la tête.  
  
_...NATHAN MICHAEL STRYFE ....  
  
-ABREGE!!!! Dirent les autres en chœur.  
  
-...TU ES LA PIRE ORDURE QUE LA TERRE EST JAMAIS MISE AU MONDE !!!!! Termina- t-elle enfin.  
  
-Et toi t'as la plus grosse paire de nichon que j'ai jamais vu . Fit remarquer Zabini très intelligemment.  
  
Ne prêtant pas attention aux remarques du jeune homme, elle se dirigea vers Draco qui n'avait pas bronché et s'était contenté d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-Je peux t'aider ? Finit il par demander d'un ton faussement aimable.  
  
-Comment as-tu put ??! Que tu me trompes avec Mélissa, Johanne, Stéphanie ( c'est reparti mon kiki pour la folie des noms), Babette, Joël, Gertrude...  
  
-Gertrude ? Demanda Harry en faisant la grimace...  
  
-Ben quoi on a tous ses moments de faiblesse...Répondit le blond penaud...  
  
-...Hannah, Kelly Sandy et Milie mais que tu fasses ça avec ma meilleure amie Rita  
  
(Et oui vous avez tous reconnut la fameuse pub des bonbons célébrations)  
  
- Hum..Tu oublis sûrement Elly, Smantha, Fanny... Commença Sébastien en comptant sur ses doigts  
  
-Et La pouffstouffle de troisième année, la petite brunette.. Précisa Harry  
  
- Oh et les triplettes ( ben oui et pourquoi pas ?) de Serdaigle, alors là t'as fait fort.... Rajouta Blaise.  
  
-Comment tu as put faire ça... ? Demanda la blonde au bord des larmes.  
  
-Demande à Roxanne ta sœur ? Proposa Draco .  
  
S'en fût trop pour la fille qui sortit en pleurant du compartiment sous les regards mauvais des serpentards.  
  
-Draco Malefoy tu es vraiment ignoble. Dit doucement Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ. Tu es un véritable serpentard. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et sourit. « Je prend ça pour un compliment. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on.... » Il fut interrompu par Harry qui lui fit signe de se taire. Les autres le regardèrent curieux. Le survivant.. (Ah merde c'est vrai là il a rien survécut... Donc pour la petite info on dira que la cicatrise d'Harry lui vient d'une raclée foutue par sa mère, elle était dans la cuisine, il la faisait chier elle lui a balancé une boîte de sardine dans la gueule et voilà vive la cicatrice en éclaire... Parce que la boîte de conserve avait une forme éclairiale !)....DONC Harry se leva de la banquette et se dirigea vers le mur ( si on peut appeler ça un mur), il colla son oreille contre la porte ( porte, mur faudrait savoir là) et ferma les yeux un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. De l'autre côté des bruits de conversations et d'éclats de rire leur parvenaient et comprenant soudainement où son ami voulait en venir, Draco se mit à afficher un sourire sadique.  
  
**Dans le compartiment d'à côté :  
  
- Alors Ron tu as vue le match des tornado hier soir, Korigan a attrapé le vif d'or sous le nez de brodrick. Dit Dean Thomas.  
  
- Oui mais Averley était absent sinon je peut te dite que O' Malley n'aurai jamais put marquer...  
  
-Oh mais pitié les gars arrêtez avec le quidditch !! Ron m'a saoulé avec ce match toute la matinée ! Se lamenta Ginny. Vous n'avez pas d'autre sujet de conversation ?  
  
-Ginny fous nous la paix tu veux. Répliqua le grand rouquin. Parce que tu cois peut être que tu ne m'as pas assez fait chier avec tes concours de majorette.  
  
(Petite parenthèse : je ne crois pas que les majorettes existent à Poudlart mais bon on va dire que cette année c'est nouveaux et que tout les élèves l'ont appris à la fin de l'année d'avant..)  
  
La petite rouquine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'une vois traînante les interrompît.  
  
-Quoi Weasel ne me dit pas que cette chose, il pointa Ginny qui rougit instantanément, veut se présenter au concours de majorette ? Demanda Draco. Elle autant de chose d'être accepté qu'un elfe de maison à un concoure de beauté.  
  
Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge tandis qu'il se levait furieux, son ami Dean le retint par le bras en essayant de le calmer. C'était devenue une sorte de rituel, chaque année la fameuse bande la plus crainte de serpentard venait les provoquer. Ginny semblait au bord des larmes.  
  
-Allons Drago ne soit pas si mauvais, peut être que Ronnie chérie a de plus grand projet pour sa soeur...et un peu d'argent lui permettrait peut être de s'acheter des vêtements ..enfin des vrais....  
  
Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase.....un mahmout jamaïcen qui fumait un gros pétard lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa....AHA AHAHAH...Hum ..excusez moi je m'emballe un peu. Donc... hum... je reprend Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase, Ron dont la soeur venait de se faire de pute ( ça c'est pou les gens normaux qui auraient pas compris l'insulte subtil de Harry), s'était jeté sur lui. Malheureusement il retomba lamentablement par terre aux pieds d'Hermione. -Alors le pauvre, tu reprend enfin la place qui te reviens de droit.. à mes pieds. Lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Zabini...marmonna-t-il d'un air furieux.  
  
- Ben alors Ronnie chérie on regarde sous les jupes des demoiselles, ta maman ne va pas être contente. Lui dit Blaise ( donc l'auteur du croche pied qui a fait tombé Ron...quoi je fais le bilan histoire d'être bien à jour).  
  
Dean sortit sa baguette près à jeter un sort, quand une voix sévère s'éleva dans le compartiment. Dean pâlit. -Peut on savoir ce qui se passe ici? Demanda le professeur Rogue. M. Weasley dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes , enfin il me semble, un élève et non une serpillère.  
  
-Comme quoi l'habit fait le moine...ou plutôt la serpillère. Chuchota Zabini.  
  
Ron rougit de plus belle, il avait toujours était très susceptible sur le fait qu'il n'était pas très riche. Le professeur Rogue qui avait très bien entendu la remarque de son élève réprima un léger rictus.  
  
-M.Thomas que vous apprêtiez-vous à faire avec votre baguette ?  
  
- Rien professeur. Répondit ce dernier en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé. Répondit Rogue.  
  
-Malefoy est Potter ont insultés ma soeur, ils l'ont traité de...prostitué. S'écria Ron hors de lui.  
  
Rogue lança un regard méprisant à la cadette des Weasley qui frissonna. Les deux serpentard prirent un air offusqués.  
  
-Nous proffesseur ? Alors que Weasley essayer de ragarder sous la jupe de ma soeur. Dit Drago en pointant Ron toujours à terre au pied d'Hermione. Celle-ci lança un regard innocent à Rogue.  
  
-Une retenue pour M.Weasley, pour conduite irrespectueuse  
  
-Faut arrêter le viagra mon pote, surtout à ton âge, les hormones... -La ferme Zabini.  
  
-Non une semaine de retenue pour notre cher gryffondor et deux heures de colle pour son cher compère M.Thomas. Dit le professeur de potion avant de quitter le compartiment.  
  
A peine ce dernier sortie, Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et lui tendit un mouchoir.  
  
-Voyons ne pleure pas gamine, ça te rend encore plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà. Sans que la gryffondor comprenne pourquoi , Hermione lui caressa les cheveux puis se leva et sortit du compartiment sous l' oeil médusé de Dean et Ron.  
  
- Ah plus tard Weasel ! -Si t'as soeur cherche un boulot, on recrute de nouveaux elfes de maisons au manoir, elle fera bien l'affaire ! Dit Harry avant de sortir à son tour suivis des autres. Sortit du compartiment, Drago se tourna vers sa soeur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
  
A ce moment là un cris suraïgue se fit entendre chez les gryffondor.  
  
-Finite Capilatorio. ( ça c'est un espèce de latin version moi...) Répondit cette dernière.  
  
Fin, bon je promets que le prochain chapitre sera mieux !!!! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? Qui est Gertrude ? Le renne du père noël a-t-il réellement le nez rouge ? Le proffesseur McGonagall porte-t-elle des Strings ? Ron prend du viagra ? Vais-je rester aussi conne ? Au programme du prochain épisode : Y'aura de l'action, de la magie, du sexe et des pokémons !  
  
Bon bisous à tous je vous aime, je m'aime, on m'aime, on s'aime tous, c'est fabuleux !!! Puis éventuellmenet vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !  
  
A Puis au risque de passer pour plus conne que je ne le suis , est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouve ma fic , euh c'est assez embarrassant à avouer mais alors je sais plus où je l'ai foutue..... 


End file.
